I Worry About You
by slantedknitting
Summary: Ron tries to comfort Harry when he has nightmares during their fifth year. Harry/Ron slash.


Harry twitched himself awake. As he regained consciousness, he realized that he was screaming. Calming himself down, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and grabbed his glasses from his desk. The dormitory was dark and draughty, but Harry sat up and ripped off his shirt regardless. He was still sweating and panting as he looked across the room and saw that Ron was also sitting up and staring at him. Harry blushed and looked down at his sheets.

"Sorry, mate," Harry mumbled and ran his hands through his damp hair.

In a flash, Ron jumped out of his bed and sat down on Harry's. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded once and drew his limbs closer away from Ron. He avoided meeting Ron's gaze for a few moments before looking up and shaking his head. "No. No, not really."

Ron nodded and clenched Harry's sheets in his tense fingers as though willing himself not to move his hands. Harry glanced around their room, making out the curtains and bookshelves through the blackness. Finally, he turned his attention back to Ron, who was still sitting awkwardly on the edge of his mattress.

"Ron?"

"G'night, Harry." Ron moved back to his own bed and drew the curtains.

Harry frowned. Usually, they left the bed curtains open during the night. Exhausted and a bit calmed, Harry lay back down and removed his glasses. He doubted that he would be able to fall back asleep, but he tried.

* * *

Harry heard himself screaming again as he forced himself awake. Twice in one night – things were getting worse. He sat up and shoved his blankets to the foot of the bed. Hugging his legs to his chest, he breathed heavily and stared at Ron's bed curtains in the dark. Before long they twitched and Harry stared down at the floor until he felt his mattress sink slightly under Ron's weight.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded and avoided meeting Ron's still intense eyes. Slowly, Ron raised a rough hand and laid it gently on Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed and began to lean his head towards it, but stopped himself. Ron held his breath as he slid his hand lower over Harry's sweaty, panting chest. Harry didn't move.

"I… worry about you," Ron whispered.

Harry tensed and drew his legs closer to his chest, forcing Ron to withdraw his hand. After a moment of thick, suffocating tension, Harry looked up and met Ron's concerned eyes with his own angry ones.

"Don't." He looked away again and stood to find his shirt.

Ron winced and flew back to his bed, drawing the curtains and laying there in horror until morning, after he was sure Harry was dressed and gone to breakfast.

Ron avoided Harry all day, which was difficult, but not impossible. Harry pretended to ignore the fact that Ron was ignoring him. He knew dinner would bring an unavoidable confrontation. Hermione would see to that. Indeed, when dinner came, Harry found himself sitting next to Ron, with Hermione across the table, staring at them.

"What's wrong with you two?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing," the boys answered together before filling their mouths with soup.

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked again.

"I'm tired," Harry mumbled, eating some bread.

"Oh, Harry, are you still having nightmares?" Hermione reached her hand across the table, but Harry pulled his own hand out of her reach.

"Who told you?" he growled.

"Er... Ron did. He told me you'd been having trouble sleeping over the summer."

Ron shifted and shoved more food in his mouth as he stared at the table.

Harry took a large gulp of water and stood up. "I have homework to do."

Ron finally looked up and watched as Harry stormed away. He sighed deeply and ignored Hermione's incessant questioning. Eventually, she called him immature and left for the library. Ron ate the rest of Harry's dinner before going back to the dormitory.

Harry was there, on his bed, reading. Ron froze in the doorway, unsure if he should knock or go in or leave. Harry looked up and stared at Ron for a moment before speaking. "Hey." Harry sounded casual, friendly. He returned to his reading.

"Hey," Ron whispered and went to his own bed to start his homework.

Their night was mostly silent. Ron asked for the right page number and Harry asked for the time. They went to bed with the curtains open.

* * *

Ron woke up to Harry's desperate screaming. Hugging his pillow, he waited for it to stop. After a minute, he dared sitting up and looking over at Harry. His friend was tossing and sweating and grunting. Ron gulped and whispered Harry's name. Harry only cried out louder. Ron repeated the name, louder each time, until he was shouting. Harry still did not wake up. Ron watched, terrified for his friend.

Finally, as Ron was about to get out of his bed, Harry gasped loudly and startled himself awake. He sat up and looked suspiciously around the room until his eyes landed on Ron. Realizing where he was, he took a deep breath to calm down. Slowly, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. He wiped his forehead and neck with it before throwing the sweaty shirt on Ron.

Ron smiled and tossed it to the floor as he stood and walked over to Harry's bed. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded and moved so that Ron could sit. They crossed their legs and faced each other. "I'm sorry that I wake you up."

"It's alright. I'm sorry that you have nightmares. I'm sorry that I told Hermione."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have been upset about that."

Harry took several deep breaths as his heart rate slowed back down. He looked up at Ron and held the gaze until Ron looked away. Yawning, Harry dropped his head, closed his eyes, and waited for Ron to go back to his own bed. Instead, he felt Ron's warm hand on his shoulder. Harry took a nervous breath and Ron slid his hand down to Harry's chest. When Harry didn't respond, Ron moved his hand to Harry's stomach. Harry tensed and Ron casually glided his hand up and around to the back of Harry's neck. Harry hung his head lower and Ron rubbed his fingers in small, slow circles on Harry's damp skin. Finally, Harry looked up and Ron was surprised to see how much confusion lay behind the green eyes staring intently at him. He held onto Harry's neck a bit tighter and sighed.

"I worry about you," Ron muttered as he leaned in closer.

Harry looked down at the bed and gulped audibly. Ron ignored this and placed both his hands on Harry's chest.

"Don't," Harry said, breathlessly. Ron's hands were rough but tender, and he couldn't decide which was better. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't know what to do. All he knew in that moment was that Ron's hands were warm and comforting, and that he hadn't felt this safe in months. "Ron."

Ron said nothing, but leaned forward, lacking the control to stop himself. He lifted Harry's chin and looked into his confused and terrified eyes for only a second. Then, he captured Harry's lips with his own. Harry panicked, pulled back, and then stood and stared down at his best friend.

"Harry, please," Ron whispered his plea and stood up, too. "Don't leave."

"Ron, no." Harry wasn't whispering, now. "You can't bloody be serious about this."

"And why not?" Ron gained confidence and raised his voice to match Harry's. Harry looked away and paused before trying to leave the room. Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on the bed. They sat in a seemingly endless silence until Harry finally shifted awkwardly.

"Take off your shirt."

Ron blinked. "What?"

"Take off your bloody shirt, Ron."

Ron nearly ripped the shirt off his chest. Harry cautiously ran a hand over Ron's newly exposed skin and could feel Ron's heart rate accelerating. Ron turned and pushed Harry down on the bed and lay down next to him. Harry could feel Ron's erection against his thigh, but didn't know what to think about it.

"Harry, I want you," Ron whispered roughly as he ran a hand over Harry's chest and stomach. He kissed along Harry's forearm and up his shoulder before attaching his lips to the side of Harry's neck and sucking gently. Harry licked his lips and swallowed, trying to control his breathing and find some part of himself that was saying no. If such a part existed, it only retreated deeper as Ron's sucking became harder. Finally, Harry opened his mouth and moaned contently. Ron stopped, satisfied.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at himself. His hands were clamped around his sheets and Ron was draped over half his body. Taking a deep breath and unclenching his fists, he tried to relax. Encouraged, Ron licked around one of Harry's nipples and then took it into his mouth. Harry bit his lower lip and tensed. Ron's mouth felt more amazing with each new spot it explored on his body. When Ron's lips finally left Harry's chest, Harry opened his eyes to find Ron's face hovering directly above his own. As Ron pressed his lips to Harry's, Harry closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and desperately buried his fingers in Ron's red mane. Ron groaned into the kiss and thrust his tongue against Harry's.

It wasn't long before Ron was rubbing his erection against Harry's thigh, and Harry could feel his own erection growing. He broke the kiss and looked into Ron's sharp eyes. Ron was desperate to touch and be touched, but Harry still felt unsure. Ron bit down on Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to yelp and push Ron slightly away. Ron, no less determined, pressed his mouth to Harry's ear. Harry shivered and then gasped as Ron's tongue darted in and out once.

Ron breathed Harry's name as his hand wandered down from Harry's stomach to the elastic waist on his boxers. He slipped his hand underneath and buried his fingers in Harry's dark curls. Harry held his breath as he waited for Ron to do more. When nothing else happened, Harry nearly growled as he let out the breath. Ron pressed his face into Harry's arm, ground his erection into Harry's thigh, but did not move his hand any further.

Finally Harry arched his back and whispered Ron's name into Ron's ear. Ron moaned and ground his erection harder against Harry, who froze when he realized how desperate Ron was. He was pretty sure he could handle Ron touching him, but he was not prepared to touch Ron. He turned onto his side and kissed Ron roughly, letting his hand lay on Ron' wiggling hip. Ron was writhing and groaning, and making Harry's cock stiffen with his obvious arousal.

"Harry, please," Ron pleaded against Harry's lips.

Harry gulped and moved his hand an inch. "I-I can't… Ron… I…" He avoided looking at Ron and made to pull away.

"Don't leave," Ron demanded, his voice deep and rough with lust. Harry froze. Ron closed his eyes and bit his lip. Startled and confused, Harry started to say something, but stopped when he saw Ron's arm moving. Harry's eyes followed the long line of Ron's arms, tracing the lean muscles and burning the image into his memory, until they came to his hand, which was wrapped around his own cock and stroking it slowly. Harry bit his lip savagely and felt his own erection strain against his boxers.

"Stop," Harry whispered, unable to take his eyes off Ron's hand. He moved further down on the bed and shoved Ron onto his back before pulling Ron's boxers further off his thighs, and then off his legs altogether. He looked down at Ron's slim body and licked his lips. Then, he wrapped his hand around Ron's and pulled it slowly off Ron's cock. Harry straddled his legs and wrapped a hand back around the bottom of his thick cock. Forcing himself not to think twice about it, he leaned down and put the rest in his mouth. Ron gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as Harry's tongue hungrily explored his sensitive head. Harry removed his hand from Ron's cock and attached it, instead, to Ron's balls.

Ron grabbed Harry's pillow and hugged it over his face as his groans became louder. Amused, Harry swirled the tip of his tongue around the bottom of Ron's head, trying to remember what he had always imagined a good blowjob would be like. Ron gripped Harry's shoulder tightly and Harry nervously realised that this meant Ron was about to come. Harry moved his hand back to Ron's cock and held it tightly as he sucked and continued licking along the nerves on the underside of the head. He heard Ron screaming his name into the pillow as he came. Unsure what to do, Harry swallowed as much as he could while still moving his hand. It burned his throat, but the sounds Ron made were worth the discomfort. When he was sure Ron was done, he sat up and swallowed the rest. Wiping his mouth, Harry waited for Ron to take the pillow off his face. He didn't. Harry smiled and threw the pillow onto the floor and looked down at Ron's flushed but blissful face.

"You're so loud," Harry teased, twisting Ron's nipples between his fingers. "I didn't know you scream when you come."

Panting, Ron winced through a smile. "You're amazing. That was amazing. This is amazing. Thank you."

Harry leaned down to kiss him. Ron did his best to wrap his tongue around Harry's as he flipped them over. Harry sucked Ron's lower lip into his mouth, but Ron pulled away and kissed a trail down Harry's chest instead. Ron licked slowly along his stomach, before finally reaching the top of his boxers. Harry arched his back as Ron slowly removed his underwear and kissed up the inside of one of his trembling thighs. Harry's scent overwhelmed Ron and he paused to breathe it in deeply. He wanted nothing more than to taste Harry, but he had a plan. His lips took a sharp turn and wandered across Harry's thigh and up his hip. Harry protested and tried to shove Ron's head back towards his aching cock.

Ron laughed and sat up, wearing a devilish grin. "Patience, Harry, patience."

Harry cursed at him as he stood and ran back to his bed. Ron rummaged through his chest of drawers. "Don't touch yourself," he demanded, and Harry, though hornier than he'd ever been in his entire life, tried to comply. Just as he was about to give in to his desire, however, Ron returned and, before climbing on the bed, placed a quick kiss on the tip of Harry's cock. "I have something. Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you or anything."

Harry frowned. "Erm, Ron, what the hell are you talking about?"

Ron pulled out some scarves from behind his back. Harry stared at them. Ron crawled back atop Harry's legs. "I have some things I want to tell you."

Harry rolled his eyes, groaning. "Bloody hell, Ron! Can't it wait? You're the one who fucking got me like this and now you want to bloody talk instead?"

"No, no," Ron took one of the scarves and started folding it. "I don't want you to do any talking. Sit up a little." Harry propped himself up on his elbows and closed his eyes as Ron tied the scarf around his head.

"Ron, I can't see anything."

"Yes, Harry, I know. That's the point. Lay back down."

"Ron, please don't do anything weird."

"I won't." Ron leaned down and kissed Harry softly. He grabbed one of Harry's hands and began tying it to a bedpost.

"Oh, bloody hell, Ron! You could have told me you were a bloody—"

"Shhh." Ron thrust his tongue into Harry's ear. "I'm not a bloody anything." He tied Harry's other hand and moved down the bed to tie Harry's feet. "I just think you'll enjoy it better this way. Do you trust me?"

"I… I hate you." Harry sighed hopelessly as he found himself blind and unable to move… with the hardest erection he'd ever had… in bed with Ron… at Hogwarts.

"No, you don't." Ron kissed Harry as he reached up and rubbed his thumbs in wide circles over the veins below Harry's palms. As Harry panted against Ron's lips, Ron moved his hands slowly down Harry's arms, dragging his fingers over every inch he could reach. He broke the kiss and sat up to look down at his squirming, blindfolded Harry.

"I'm gay, in case you hadn't figured that out tonight." Ron smiled and ran his hands slowly over Harry's shoulders. "I can't really say how long I've known. I think I've always known, to some extent. It's not really important." His hands moved to Harry's chest and he brushed his fingers over Harry's hard nipples. "You, however… you were the first bloke I ever actually cared about at all. I mean, besides the fact that you're always two seconds away from death. I like that about you… it makes you more intense."

Harry smirked and Ron leaned down to bring his mouth closer to Harry's ear as he let his hands wander up and down Harry's sides. "I've wanted you for so long, Harry." Ron's voice, thick and lustful, made Harry groan. "It's been hell living so close to you for so long. Each time you get into this bed I think about crawling under the covers with you. It's been almost unbearable… seeing you in your grundies… seeing you naked in the showers." Ron's hands moved to Harry's impatient hips. "I know it's wrong since everything is so dangerous and serious and important right now… but ever since we've been back here, all I've been able to think about is fucking you."

Harry gasped as Ron's hand gripped his cock. "I want you so fucking much, Harry. I want to touch every inch of you and know how to make you scream like you made me scream." Ron let go of Harry's cock and grabbed his thighs instead, massaging them with warm hands.

Harry clenched his jaw and pleaded Ron's name. The strain and urgency in Harry's voice went straight to Ron's cock, which was already rock hard again.

"Do you think I can make you scream?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, unable to form words, and arched his back, moving his hips and tugging at his restraints. Ron smiled.

"Patience, Harry, patience." Ron took his hands away from Harry's body and waited.

"Oh, fuck, Ron, please! Please, Merlin, fuck, Ron, bloody hell! Fucking please… please!" Harry pushed his hips up into the air.

"Please what?"

"Mer-lin, Ron, fucking touch me!" Harry growled.

Satisfied, Ron leaned down and finally took Harry's cock in his mouth. Harry nearly screamed with pleasure and had to use all of his remaining self-control not to thrust into Ron's mouth as hard and as fast as he could until he came. He had never been this desperate to come before. Ron sucked roughly and bobbed his head up and down. He could hear Harry's cries and grunts growing louder and more urgent, and he was enjoying every second of it even more than he had ever fantasized.

Gripping Harry's base, Ron hummed long and low around the tip of his cock. Harry's entire body twitched with pleasure as he arched his neck and let out a moan of such mind-numbing bliss that Ron's cock ached even more than it had previously. Ron hummed again and made a circle around the base of Harry's cock with two fingers and his thumb and began to pump them on Harry as quickly as he could.

Harry let out a flurry of babbling swear words, calling out Ron's name uncontrollably as Ron brought him closer and closer to desperate release. Ron continued moving his fingers and humming against Harry's throbbing cock. He began licking the same bundle of nerves that Harry had found on him, and used his other hand to rub, slowly and gently, the sensitive skin behind Harry's balls. Harry came harder than he ever had before, clenching his fists and curling his toes and screaming Ron's name. Ron continued sucking and licking him until he was done, but Harry continued shivering with waves of pleasurable aftershocks as Ron untied him and removed the blindfold. When he was free, he grabbed Ron, wrapped all his limbs around him, and kissed him with all the energy he could muster from his spent body.

Harry whispered hotly against Ron's ear: "That was the greatest bloody orgasm I've had in my life."

Ron smiled, kissing along Harry's neck. "I'm glad. And you said I was loud. Just so you know, everyone is going to think we had sex. You were so bloody loud. It was brilliant."

Harry placed his hands on Ron's face and brought it back up to his. They kissed roughly, each trying to convey the intensity of his emotions with his tongue.

"I love you," Harry said when he finally tore his lips from Ron's.

"Har… Harry!"

Harry smiled. "I love you, Ron. I have… for a while. I wouldn't admit it to myself because… well, I never thought you were… you know… I didn't know. I never thought this day, this night, this moment, would ever come. Never."

"But… but Harry, you were so hesitant and scared and confused. I… I thought that… I didn't think you had ever even thought about this before. That's what it seemed like, anyway."

"Ron, if I never actually thought about this before, do you really think I would have put your dick in my mouth? Or let you tie me up?"

"Um… no."

"I've been thinking about this forever. I was still scared. I was afraid that it wasn't really happening, that it was a dream, or that you were just doing it to make me feel better. I was nervous. I still am. But I love you."

Ron closed his eyes and grinned as Harry kissed him softy. "I love you, too, Harry. I am… dead chuffed this night happened."

"Me, too," Harry whispered as he pressed his nose against Ron's.

"You're marvellous."

Harry chuckled and pushed Ron off him and on to the bed. "Can we go to sleep?"

"Of course." Ron reached down the floor and grabbed the pillow. He propped it underneath their heads.

Harry draped himself across Ron and kissed the side of his face sloppily. "Good night."

Ron murmured goodnight into Harry's hair as he held Harry's hand. He listened to Harry's slow, even breathing as they both fell into a very happy slumber.


End file.
